Paparazzi
by Cherry Gin
Summary: ¿Por qué no podía simplemente escaparme de mi mundo y entrar en el de ella? ¿Por qué demonios esos malditos paparazzi no me dejaban pasar el escaso tiempo que poseía con mi novia? De seguir así, ellos serían la causa por la que ella me dejara y, definitivamente, yo no estaba dispuesto a perderla. •shot• •UA/Idol-Fan•


**.**

 **.::. Paparazzi .::.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la trama e historia son propiedad de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

 **.::..::..::.**

—¿Me puedes explicar cuándo estuviste en Sapporo?

El tono hostil con el que Tori, mi histérica manager entró al set de grabación y arrojó un fajo de fotografías al tocador en el que mi habilidosa estilista personal corregía algunos imperfectos al peinado dispuesto para la segunda ronda de fotografías de DAZED magazine, me obligó alzar la mirada de las manos en que me colocaba un par de anillos de diseñador.

La miré por el reflejo del espejo; la expresión aburrida y ecuánime.

¿Sapporo? ¿Cómo se había enterado de eso?

—No sé de qué me hablas. –mentí.

Era obvio que lo sabía, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Sí había resultado la experiencia más grata y satisfactoria desde la obtención de nuestro primer _J-music Award_ como Three Lights. En esta ocasión sin embargo, no se trataba de una cuestión de éxito profesional sino de perfil romántico. Sí, romántico. Y es que yo, sí yo, hermano menor de Taiki y Seiya Kou, miembro de Three Lights, estrella de _Incube Entertainment_ , actor novato de la serie _"North City"_ y fotógrafo en mi tiempo libre; sí yo, Yaten Kou, me hallaba liado con una fan.

Y con liado, me refiero por supuesto al sentido amoroso del término. Aunque cuando nos enojamos también podría decirse que… bueno, no importa, ese no es el punto.

El punto es que era cierto que había estado en Sapporo y con una chica, con mi novia, una ordinaria estudiante de Diseño Gráfico. Ah, y fan de Three Lights. Lo olvidé. _Mea culpa_.

Porque fue precisamente por eso que la conocí, porque era ella la diseñadora visual de la plataforma de **mi** _fanclub_ oficial. Hasta la fecha no puedo culparla, sabemos que de los tres miembros de la agrupación, yo soy el encantador. Es una mentira que Seiya lo sea.

En fin, el último año tuvimos tres _Meet & Greet_ programados en la agenda y obvio, que mi _fanbase_ estuvo presente. Para ser sinceros, la primera vez no puse especial atención. Sólo veía ríos de chicas y chicos histéricos y emocionados, con sets de discos, DVD, gorras, playeras, y objetos oficiales de la agrupación para que los autografiáramos.

La segunda vez, sin embargo, la noté y mi caprichoso interés ya no se alejó de ella.

Lo que sucedió fue que Yuri, la presidenta de mi fanclub, me había entregado a nombre de todas las fans, dos obsequios especiales: unas gafas de diseñador –y de buen gusto he de decir- y un vinil personalizado, con un diseño tan increíble, que me hizo pensar en Basquiat.

Me impresionó tanto el diseño, que pregunté dónde lo habían hecho. Yuri, contenta porque el regalo fuese de mi agrado, señaló al fondo del recinto, donde se izaba el _stand_ de _merchandise_ , a una chica de cabellos largos y rebeldes que en ese instante se probaba una gorra negra de piel.

—¿Quién es? –inquirí y ella me dio seña de su identidad. Así fue como supe su nombre: Hino Rei.

Mis ojos la siguieron discretamente durante todo el evento; afortunadamente ella no se movió mucho de aquella zona hasta que, junto a miembros del staff, fue a integrarse a la fila para conseguir el anhelado autógrafo y el apretón de manos obligado.

Cuando fue su turno y la tuve enfrente, ella me sonrió amigable pero no nerviosa. Naturalmente yo me levanté y le extendí la mano. Ella la tomó y me miró alegre, sin decir una palabra. Entonces pude detallar sus rasgos de cerca: su piel apiñonada, una nariz respingona, labios medianos y brillantes por el _lipstick_ naranja.

Una melena ébano se desparramaba sobre sus hombros y espalda, semejando los hilos negros de una infinita madeja.

Y en medio de aquel retrato, unos ojos grandes y violetas, de un tipo que no había visto antes. Una maraña de pestañas negras los enmarcaba felinamente, escondiendo el brillo místico que allí fulguraba, en cada uno de sus parpadeos.

Me pareció que era una chica bastante bonita.

—¿Tu hiciste esto? –le pregunté, señalando el vinil a mi lado, sobre la mesa.

Ella reconoció inmediatamente el objeto.

—No, es decir, las fans contribuyeron con las frases, imágenes y dibujos. Yo sólo enmarqué todo en un sólo concepto. –había explicado, turbada por mi interés y por el hecho de estar enterado de aquello.

Qué _cute_ se vio con el carmín que coloreó sus mejillas, una de las expresiones que nunca podría olvidar.

—A eso es a lo que me refiero, al concepto. ¿Tú lo diseñaste? Puedo ver arte contemporáneo allí. –precisé, mirándola abiertamente. La posición de poder era una de esas licencias que un idol puede permitirse y yo, en ese momento, desaforadamente la usé.

—Sí, bueno yo…

Su lindo tartamudeo cesó ante los murmullos en tono de protesta, que las chicas apostadas en la fila esgrimieron por el tiempo que me estaba demorando con ella. Así de celosas son mis fans. Así que procedí a concluir el encuentro, firmando el DVD de nuestro último concierto y la gorra negra que hacía unos minutos, la había visto probarse.

Devolviéndole sus cosas, le sonreí.

—Gracias por el obsequio, me gustó mucho. Continua apoyándonos, por favor.

Ante mi letanía, ella me sonrió de vuelta y cabeceó en acuerdo. Al segundo, había desparecido por la línea de salida y yo me había vuelto para recibir a la siguiente fan en la fila, a quien le había indicado con un gesto que se acercara.

Siguiendo el protocolo, le sonreí, le di la mano y le dediqué algunas palabras amables antes de firmar el _Photobook_ que traía en sus pequeñas manos. Sólo al despedirla, aproveché y, con discreción, busqué con la mirada a la _chica Basquiat_. La hallé lejos, cerca del _staff_ del fanclub.

Tracé una sonrisa al verla repasar con vehemencia las grafías plasmadas en su DVD y en el interior de la gorra. Complacido, la noté abrir sus bellos ojos, salpicados en gran sorpresa.

Lo había descubierto. Lo que, deliberadamente, yo le había escrito.

No sólo era mi firma la que fulguraba allí, en el interior de la gorra. Tampoco la dedicatoria personalizada y usual de agradecimiento por su admiración. Movido por mi vehemente curiosidad, adicionalmente había añadido un código telefónico y una breve indicación: _escríbeme_.

Descaradamente le guiñé un ojo cuando ella se giró a mirarme, corroborándole con eso, la veracidad del mensaje. He de exponer –por lo que aún sigo molesto-, que en ese tiempo no tuve oportunidad de solazarme con su tímido sonrojo, pues la siguiente fan en la fila, acaparó toda mi atención con su tremenda y desbordante emoción. Creo que hasta se lanzó a abrazarme, algo así, ya no recuerdo.

Total que, después de varios días en los que probablemente ya me estaba olvidando del percance, la _chica Basquiat_ atendió mi solicitud y me escribió. Un magro: _"Hola. Soy Rei Hino, la diseñadora de Silverstar"_ , bastó para refrescarme la memoria. Me hallaba dormitando en el sofá cuando el móvil vibró, alertándome del mensaje. Y al leerlo, mis ojos repararon en el colorido vinil fulgurando dentro de una enorme vitrina de cristal que teníamos en la sala, y en la que sólo se exhibían nuestros regalos y preseas predilectas.

Es menester que diga que soy adicto al arte en general. Me apasiona la expresión estética y Jean-Michel Basquiat es de mis contemporáneos predilectos. Y contrario a lo que se pudiese pensar, en el medio musical es raro encontrar personas que comulguen con eso, _you know?_ Y digo, personas que no sean pedantes artistas con complejo de posmodernos. Júzgueme si hallar una joya como esa entre mis propias fans, no me interesó.

Dado el primer contacto, estuvimos comunicándonos por medio de mensajes de texto: un intercambio de breves líneas que, en función de los puntos convergentes que fuímos descubriendo, terminaron por convertirse en párrafos enteros.

Para el tercer _Meet & Greet_, ella y yo ya éramos más que conocidos: cómplices. Y reconocí con agrado su absoluta discreción para con nuestro trato.

Ella seguía comportándose como la ordinaria fan y una miembro activa de _Silverstar_ , sin más aspiración en el tema, que tomarme la mano y que yo le dedicara algunas palabras y le firmara algún objeto.

Fue en esa tercera vez que le vi, que repetí mi travesura de inscribir –en esta ocasión en un Photobook _limited edition_ que me trajo-, otra indicación, ésta vez citándola en el edificio de _Incube_.

" _¿Cómo? ¿En incube?"_ , se podrían preguntar.

Sí, en mi propia agencia.

La hice registrar como una diseñadora de arte y fue así que logramos, sin contratiempos de ninguna índole o figuraciones extrañas, entablar nuestra primera conversación y de allí, comenzar a tratarnos.

Sin embargo, la inteligente estrategia –claro, ideada por mí- dejó de funcionar a medida que nuestros sentimientos se incrementaron.

Llegamos a un punto en que decidí que la quería para mí; que quería que fuese más que mi amiga: mi novia.

Y consciente de eso, sortear a los paparazzi no fue un asunto sencillo. En especial, cuando mi agencia se encontraba en igual estado ignorante sobre mis relaciones con ella.

Desde que mi _chica Basquiat_ me dio el sí, comenzarnos a vernos a escondidas. A veces en un museo, simulando ser dos desconocidos que miraban convenientemente un mismo cuadro u obra. Otras, en algún restaurante, camuflajedos con un puñado de amigos míos, cercanos y confidentes, que hacían de compinches en nuestras salidas de pareja, dándonos la oportunidad de tomarnos la mano o robarnos un beso precipitadamente.

No me fue suficiente.

Cada día que pasaba conociéndola, me enamoraba más de ella. Cursi y barato, sí lo sé, pero es verdad. Y constantemente me preguntaba sobre la manera de poder estar juntos como una pareja normal: caminar abrazados por la calle en un día soleado de verano, o ir al parque en la caída estacional del Hanami: entrar en una cafetería repleta de gente y tomar un café en una de esas mesitas junto a la ventana: recogerla a la salida de la Universidad para llevarla a casa.

Finalmente, opté por buscar alternativas. Lugares cada vez más lejanos o casi desiertos para poder disfrutar de nuestro noviazgo sin la maldita prensa siguiéndome. Ese viaje a Sapporo había sido una de nuestras tantas escapadas, en honor a nuestro primer aniversario.

Recordarlo me hace sonreír como un imbécil. Nadamos en la playa, visitamos un acuario, buceamos en una reserva marina y estuvimos todo el tiempo pegados como muéganos. Fueron los tres días más sensacionales que podía recordar en muchísimo tiempo.

Nunca imaginé que alguien pudiese haber tomado esas fotos, y en las que mi novia figuraba con ese tentador bikini en rosa que tanto amé verle –y quitarle-, diciéndole algo muy, muy de cerca a ese apuesto joven de cabellos plata, gafas de sol y excelente bronceado a un lado de ella.

Las imágenes habían sido tomadas tan a la distancia, que resultaban borrosas a la vista, pero atando cabos y dándole la mayor nitidez posible, podía legítimamente decirse que era yo, aunque no al 100% pues en ese caso, el responsable de señalarme tendría que enfrentarse a la barra de abogados de _Incube_ y pues nada, simplemente se limitaban a decir: _"Al parecer Yaten Kou…"_

Si era o no verdad, ese no era el objetivo de la prensa del espectáculo. El objetivo era el chisme por el chisme mismo.

Como hace unas semanas, cuando se casó mi amor platónico Keiko Kitagawa. Hubo una cobertura tan inmensa, que parecían las nupcias de la heredera al trono de Inglaterra. Pobre de Keiko, no podía salir a la calle sin ser acosada por cientos de reporteros en busca de primicias. Por cierto que, ese amor platónico no debería saberlo mi amor real, así que _Sshh._

La mandíbula de Tori crispándose y casi chirriando ante mi negativa, hizo que me concentrara en su enojo y dejara mis disertaciones, narraciones y biografía episódica para después.

—Maldita sea Yaten, no seas cínico. ¿Crees que los paparazzi toman vacaciones en esta ciudad? Además, ¿dónde estuviste exactamente esos tres días, el mes pasado?

" _Con mi novia, ya te lo dijo el reportero"_

—No seas paranoica, Tori. Seguro es un fotomontaje. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me voy a ir a una playa paradisiaca a la vista de todo mundo y con una chica? No niego que luce bastante apetecible pero, ¿de dónde sacaría yo una chica?

Mi manager hizo sus ojos pequeñitos, pequeñitos, como si fueran a cerrársele. Yo me encogí de hombros, puesto y dispuesto en mi argumento.

—Estás raro, Yaten. No estoy segura de creerte. Dime entonces, ¿quién es esa chica, la diseñadora que no sé de dónde salió y últimamente anda con ustedes?

Y con _ustedes,_ se refirió a mi estrecho círculo social.

—Como tú lo has dicho, es una diseñadora independiente. La conocí en una exposición, y aquí me detendré porque estoy comenzando a enfadarme. Sabes que odio tener que dar explicaciones sobre mi vida personal.

Mi inigualable y efectivo tono arisco la hizo desistir.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas, te creo. Pero necesito que mientras esta patraña pasa al olvido, te mantengas en la agencia, enfocado en tus trabajos musicales y publicitarios. Te ruego por favor, por unas semanas, que pauses tus actividades personales en público. ¿Es mucho pedir?

" _¡Sí!"_ , quise enunciar.

—No. –finalmente dije.

—Grandioso. Es hora de que vuelvas a tu sesión fotográfica, así que _"rómpete una pierna"_.

Y estuve seguro de que, con tal de que me mantuviese quieto, ella en verdad lo decía en serio.

Claro que, al pasar la primera semana, yo me hallaba como león enjaulado.

Había rehusado tres eventos: la apertura de una boutique que había esperado con ansias, la exposición de dos de mis amigos artistas, y una premiere a la que estuve censurado a presentarme. Pero sobretodo, no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Rei o de hablar con ella.

No podía llamarla sin que Tori anduviera merodeando alrededor mío para constatar que no estuviese metido en algo turbio. Sólo podíamos escribirnos mensajes de texto, en donde los _"te extraño"_ repetidos una y otra vez en el _screen_ , míos o de ella, ya me parecían planos y carentes de sentido.

Necesitaba verla, que me sonriera, que me abrazara: perderme entre sus palabras lúcidas y su cuerpo de diosa.

Para la tercera semana, yo ya estaba completamente irritable.

El chisme seguía repitiéndose en las cantaletas de los programas de entretenimiento, acompañado de diversas teorías acerca de la identidad de la chica afortunada que podría ser la elegida de uno de los tres idol más cotizados de Japón. Eso último no es algo que yo pueda discutir, ¿verdad?

Llegada la cuarta semana, no resistí mi aislamiento y, una noche, desvié mi ruta de camino a casa a otra dirección. La de ella.

Sí, una estupidez, no pensé en nada más que en verla. No había plan, no había estrategia, nada.

Sabía dónde vivía, una vez cometí la imprudencia de llevarla a casa sin importar si eran las tres de la tarde y la calle estaba llena, escudándome con sólo una gabardina de capucha y unas gafas tan grandes, que a menos que alguien escudriñara bajo el gorro, podría reconocerme.

Fue la única vez. Mi _chica Basquiat_ insistió en que no repitiera tal locura, a riesgo de ser descubiertos.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente escaparme de mi mundo y entrar en el de ella? ¿Por qué demonios esos malditos paparazzi no me dejaban pasar el escaso tiempo que poseía con mi novia?

De seguir así, ellos serían la causa por la que Rei me dejara. Y la idea, acepto, me sobresaltó. Porque yo definitivamente, no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Como aquel lejano día, me puse una enorme gabardina oscura de capucha y gafas. Me bajé del auto y comencé a andar casualmente por la calle, pasando justo enfrente de su casa, pero sin detenerme. Pude ver que todas las luces se hallaban apagadas. Era temprano, como las ocho, así que aquella no era señal de que todos se hallaban dormidos, sino de que no había nadie en casa.

Intenté llamarla, incluso desde antes de llegar, pero el móvil me mandaba al buzón de mensaje. ¿Dónde se habría metido y precisamente ese día? ¿No serviría de nada mi gesto romántico, capaz de opacar al Tristán de Dalí?

Resoplé con pesar. Juraba que no tendría otra oportunidad de escaparme como esa, puesto que al día siguiente partiría con mis hermanos a Singapur para un par de conciertos. Lo cual significaba otra semana más. Y yo ya no quería esperar más para reflejarme en sus ojos.

Este es el momento en que suspiran y lanzan un: _"¡Awww!"_ , conmovido.

Resuelto, esperé dentro del coche. Marqué de nuevo, esperando inútilmente que me contestara el teléfono. Pasó una hora y las luces continuaban apagadas. Entumido de las piernas, salí del auto y volví a recorrer la calle, sin gente a esa hora.

Encontré una máquina expendedora y obtuve un café caliente. Regresé sobre mis pasos y me recargué en el coche, degustando la bebida mientras esperé.

Estiré mis brazos ya agarrotados por el frio de otoño y pensé que lo mejor, después de tan laudable intento, era irme y aguantar otras dos semanas sin su presencia.

" _Sólo una vuelta y me rindo"_ , me recalqué, pretextando buscar un cesto de basura para tirar la lata del café.

A mi vuelta al lugar donde tenía estacionado mi auto, las luces continuaron apagadas y una patrulla se enfiló por la entrada de la calle.

" _¿Habrá pasado algo?"_ , medité, recordando si había visto algo fuera de lo común durante el tiempo que había estado allí. Me descolocó notar que se detenía a un lado de mi coche.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, oficial? –inquirí, acercándome a él, que se había bajado del vehículo.

Al escucharme, me miró extrañado.

—¿Es suyo este coche?

Yo asentí y el sesgo en su expresión se hizo evidente al recorrerme de arriba abajo. Supuse que mi atuendo no era nada usual en una noche como esa.

—Nos informaron que hay alguien extraño merodeando por estas calles y me parece que las señas corresponden con usted. ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que lo trae por aquí?

Frustrado, rodé los ojos.

Lo que me faltaba, lidiar con la policía.

Ya imaginaba el rostro desfigurado de Tori cuando se enterara. ¿Quién en ese barrio había decidido que yo era alguien sospechoso? Por un momento me imaginé a una abuela sin ocupaciones, mirando ansiosa y atentamente por la rendija de su ventana. ¿No había algo más interesante, que espiarme en la espera de mi novia? ¿No estaba transmitiéndose ya, a esa hora, el dorama nocturno?

Bufé, cansado.

—Solamente estoy esperando a mi novia, oficial. –respondí moderado, quitándome las gafas para que él pudiera reconocerme y constatar que no había malicia en estos castos y bellos ojos.

Tal como esperé, sus pupilas se dilataron con desconcierto.

—Es usted…

—Sip, soy yo. –corroboré, deslizando un poco el gorro de mi gabardina.

Su gesto se suavizó.

—Mi hija es una gran admiradora suya. –declaró, sonriendo con el nerviosismo propio de quien se topa con un famoso.

" _Claro, seguramente."_

—Gracias. –me limité a decir, sacando a relucir mi sencilla humildad.

—Pero qué… ¿por qué está usted aquí?

—Se lo dije, vine a ver a mi novia.

—¿Su novia? Entonces lo de la nota esa…

—Sí, es cierto. –ratifiqué, calmo como las aguas del mar mediterráneo.

El hombre asintió muchas veces, como un padre juicioso y comprensivo que es dueño de una verdad que puede costar la estabilidad de una sólida familia.

Sería bueno para armar guiones de dramas, ¿no?

—Mi hija lloró todo un día cuando se enteró. Yo le dije que no era verdad, que no se distinguían tanto las fotos como para asegurarlo.

—Esa fue una suerte, todos siguen creyendo que no. Y sinceramente, sería mejor si se mantuviese así. Ya sabe, la ilusión de las fans es algo precioso que no me gustaría romper.

El hombre alzó su rostro y me miró, tocado por mi sensibilidad.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto. Después de todo un idol también es un ser humano.

Supe con aquella sentencia, que lo tenía en el bolsillo.

—¿Entiende entonces porqué tuve que escaparme y venir a verla por mi cuenta? Pero ella no está en casa y no me responde el teléfono. Estaba por irme cuando usted en cumplimiento de su deber, llegó.

—Sí bueno, ya sabe, los vecinos se ponen muy nerviosos cuando notan cosas extrañas en su comunidad.

—Claro, claro, lo entiendo oficial. Qué suerte que usted sea el encargado de su cuidado –alabé, tiñendo mi rostro con una nota de seriedad-. Y si usted me lo permite, me retiraré, ya que mi visita resultó sólo ser un problema.

Sentí que podría ser un candidato perfecto para la beatificación.

—Siento que no haya podido ver a su novia.

—Sí, yo también –lamenté, abatido-. Gracias por todo y, si pudiera solicitar su discreción en este…

—¡Por supuesto! –me interrumpió, casi ofendido-. Ni lo mencione, por mi honor que su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—Gracias, gracias. –departí, consintiendo con agrado a su petición de firmarle su termo de café.

Justo en ese momento, Rei se apareció por la esquina, caminando distraídamente por la acera. Detuvo su mirada curiosa en la patrulla que se hallaba justo frente a su casa.

Intuí la serie de ideas que se trazaban en su creativa cabecita, quizá la suposición sobre un intento de robo o asalto: un incendio, u homicidio... Okay, eso último no, pero preocupada, se acercó y, hasta que no la tuve a unos pasos, no la miré de frente.

Su asombro fue evidente al darse cuenta que se trataba de mí.

—¡Yaten!

El oficial, que tomaba de regreso el termo, ahora reliquia, se volvió curioso a mirarla.

—¿Es ella? –me preguntó.

Yo asentí, cómplice, confiado que con ese gesto de camaradería, como la de unos viejos amigos, el oficial terminaría por enterrar nuestro secreto en lo más ínfimo de su conciencia.

—Es una linda señorita.

Rei plasmó una expresión confundida y me miró, buscando explicación a la situación y a los delirios que escuchaba de aquel honorable policía.

El hombre se merecía algo de mérito, ¿no?

Así pues, con una recomendación sincera de entrar a la casa o ir a algún otro lugar para tratar nuestros asuntos, lejos de la mirada de los vecinos, el confiable oficial se fue con el ulular de su patrulla. Rei entonces, sin decir palabra, me jaló de la gabardina y me llevó dentro de su casa.

No había nadie. Por el momento.

" _Mi madre llegará en una media hora por mucho"_ , apuntó al cerrar la puerta de su habitación, advirtiéndome con eso, que fuera lo que fuera que yo hiciese allí, no permitía demasiada demora.

Qué crueldad de mi _chica Basquiat_ , y yo que me había arriesgado tanto por sólo verla.

No obstante, al sentirla precipitarse sobre mi pecho en un abrazo anhelante, todo rastro de crueldad se esfumó.

—Te extrañé tanto. –articuló, rodeando mi cuello con sus delgados brazos.

Su cabello desprendió unas notas dulces que entraron por mi nariz; el aroma de su largo pelo rebelde.

—¿Es necesario que yo lo diga? –indagué, queriendo hacerla rabiar y darme mi importancia.

¿Es que no merezco algo de crédito?

—No hace falta, ya me lo has gritado. –indicó, refiriéndome que adivinaba perfectamente mi presencia allí, las circunstancias y el por qué.

Que ella me comprendiera a tal grado, me fascinó.

—Pero, ¿era necesario asustar a los vecinos y traer a la policía?

—No me contestabas el teléfono, ¿qué más podía hacer? –justifiqué, evidenciando mi desespero para emplear mi último recurso.

Ella se solazó en mi mordaz sarcasmo.

—Se me acabó la batería. Lo siento.

—Te perdonaré si por fin me das ese beso que, desde hace un rato, estoy esperando.

Mi novia sonrió, ruborizada por mi franca espontaneidad. Yo también lo hice y la miré fijamente, regocijándome en la visión de sus hermosos ojos violetas.

Al fin, se alzó de puntillas y se apoderó de mis labios.

¿No eran suyos, ya?

La apreté contra mi cuerpo, profundizando el contacto, sintiendo y escuchando cómo, adorable, suspiraba.

Terminamos sentados en la alfombra, abrazados. Yo contándole la anécdota de Tori y su histeria, y ella lo que algunas compañeras del _staff_ le comentaron sobre su gran parecido con la chica de las fotos, desechando la hipótesis inmediatamente, al recordarle su condición de humana ordinaria y nada especial como para soñar que Yaten Kou siquiera recordase su nombre.

Oh, ironía.

—¿Y no te molesta? –pregunté, al saber cómo su amor propio era desgarrado por tales suposiciones.

—Claro que me molesta. ¿Crees que es fácil disimular mi amor por ti cada que veo una _fancam_? ¿Crees que es sencillo suprimir mi enfado cada vez que alguien dice que eres su novio? ¿Crees que me es muy grato fingir que tengo algo qué decirte en secreto o dramatizar un tonto estornudo en alguna de nuestras salidas, sólo para robarte un beso?

Encantado y vanidoso, yo sonreí.

—Pero eres un idol, y los **idol** son de dominio público. Recuerda Spiderman, _"un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad"_. –enunció Hino con solemnidad, evocando las palabras del creador del superhéroe, Stan Lee.

—Eres una boba.

Una adorable, pero al fin y al cabo una boba.

—Y tú un ermitaño antisocial, engreído y manipulador.

¿Están de acuerdo que no podía objetar eso?

Me encogí de hombros, insolente.

—Te amo. –me dijo, delineando mi mejilla con la tersura de su índice.

Luego, me besó.

Y era por instantes como este, que no me pesaba seguir aguantando los regaños de Tori o quebrarme la cabeza en la tarea agotadora de burlar paparazzi.

—Y yo.

 **.::.**

* * *

¡Holas!

¿Qué tal esta ocurrencia de Levine?

Permítante si me sigo riendo una hora más. Y es que mientras lo subía, me reía y me reía. No se imaginan cuando lo estaba escribiendo, tuve que morderme los cachetes para no carcajearme. Espero haya resultado igual de divertido para ustedes y les haya sacado una, o muchas sonrisas.

Diré que esta viñeta la traía en el baúl de mi inspiración -el plot- desde hace muchos meses, desde que mi fanartist favorita SweetOdango hizo esta hermosa creación que ven en la portada. La idea vino a mi cabeza, pero no había tenido el tiempo para desarrollarla adecuadamente. Estoy feliz de por fin sacarla a la luz.

Fetiche personal: Amo meterme en Yaten, es como dejarme poseer por un hermoso idol cínico, desgraciado y hermoso.

Gracias infinitas por su apoyo e interés al pasarse por aquí.

¿Comentarios?

¡Galletitas para todos!

 **.:Sol:.**


End file.
